Sprüche
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Teamplay und Taktik Rohid: "Wir begeben uns in unbekanntes und möglicherweise gefährliches Gebiet. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid entsprechend vorbereitet!" Daniel Bond: "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber keine Angst: Das waren wir ohnehin noch nie!" ---- „Okay, wer fährt?“ -- „Na der Fahrer!“ (unbekannt) ---- Heinrich: „Super gemacht, Helmut!“ Ali: „Nein – 'Alexander'!“ Heirich: „Okay – 'Andreas'!“ ---- "Die ham Muffe! Die ham Muffe vor Euch! Die kommen voll defensiv daher und wollen uns auskontern. Immer! Wir sind immer in Bewegung. Wir sind immer auf Tuchfühlung! Kontrolliert, höchst aggressiv aber diszipliniert. Deswegen haben wir unseren Kapitano. Die kennen unseren Kapitano noch garnicht. Zweimal ham wir sie am Rande gehabt. Zweimal! Aber heute sind sie fällig! Die sind fällig! Die hauen wir heute weg! Da brennt der Baum! Das heißt für uns: Wir lassen die garnicht zum Atmen kommen. Die spüren Euren Atem. Egal, wer da kommt! Der spürt Euren Atem. Wir machen das Ding zu. Da is zu! Da ist dicht. Da kommt keiner an Euch vorbei! Das ist unsere Show. Unsere Show! Wir stehen eng, zwingen den Gegner, in die Breite zu spielen und verschieben kompakt." (Coach Klinsmann) ---- "Welcher Plan?" (unbekannt) ---- Sandra: "O.K. Entwarnung!" Heinrich: "Dann entsichere ich mein Gewehr und hänge es mir über die Schulter." Sandra: "Gut zu wissen, dass Du feuerbereit warst!" ---- Gregory: Hey Moment! Du kannst doch nicht einfach ohne mich losfahren!! -- Okay. Dann lass' ich mir halt Zeit! -- Dumdidum ...“ Spielleiter: „Wobei?“ (Spielleiter) Gregory: „Äh ...“ ---- "Das war einfach herrlich: Rico sprang aus dem Wagen und griff den Gegner an und ich hab Gas gegeben und bin weggefahren ..." (Bond schwelgt in Erinnerungen) ---- Sandra: "Wie immer zu Beginn: Magiepool bereit halten!" Bond: "Wie? Jetzt schon?" ---- Bond: "Macht's gut, Ihr Vollidioten!" ---- Tex Murphy: "Ich mach den Zauber, damit ich a weng Initiative hab" Spielleiter: "Wozu brauchst du Initiative beim Zaunschneiden?" Tex Murphy: "Ich schneid kan" Zaun, ich sitz bloß rum." ---- Spielregeln und andere Hindernisse Reputation lat. für "Lebensmüde" (Gregory) ---- "Welche Betäubung? Ich hab" doch bloß eine!" (Tex Murphy) ---- "Dann mach ich den jetzt vier, um vier verstärkt - ich muss ja heut" noch Auto fahren." (Scott Maxwell) ---- Daniel Bond: "INTELLIGENZ war noch nie meine STAERKE." Spielleiter: "Logisch! Normalerweise ist ja auch STAERKE Deine STAERKE." ---- Deine o.g. Regelungen verstehe ich nicht... ...ABER MUSS ICH AUCH WOHL NICHT, DENN ICH BIN GREGORY STEWARD !!! (Gregory) ---- "Ich hab vorhin zu viel radiert: Mein ganzes Karma ist weg!" (Bill) ---- Redensarten und stehende Wendungen "Ryan, die Brille." (unbekannt) ---- "...macht einen auf Matschi" (Spielleiter) ---- "Beine vom Arsch bis zum Boden." (Gregory Steward) ---- "Standardfalle!" (Gregory, als er den leeren Orangensaft nehmen will) ---- "Ich wars net!" (Gregory et. al.) ---- "Rein, die Brille" (T.) ---- "Ist dir ne Maus über die Leber gelaufen? ... Oder heißt es Rücken?" (Tex Murphy) ---- "Scheiß-Arm!" (Gregory Steward) ---- "der blanke Friseur" (Tex Murphy) ---- der Karmakamerad (Gregory Steward) ---- Tex Murphy angesichts einer vollständig verwaisten SK-Basis inmitten der antarktischen Einöde: "Das kommt mir irgendwie 'koscher' vor." ---- „Ich bleib an ihrer Klette hängen.“ (Tex Murphy) ---- "Das sind nicht die Druiden, die wir suchen." (Curtis Leong) ---- "Und nur ein Mann, dessen Arsch schmal ist, kommt diese Treppe runter." (Sprichwort) ---- "Nnnooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Reno Raines, alias "Renegade") ---- Ja super, odda?! (Rhetorische Frage) ---- "15 bitte 14" (Lautsprecherdurchsage im Honer) ---- Logik und gesunder Menschenverstand Spielleiter: "Wenn sich noch einer an den Sperrkorridor erinnert, den die Salish um Seattle gezogen haben..." Tex Murphy: "Ja, aber wir sind doch in eine ganz andere Richtung gefahren!" ---- Spielleiter: "Das Brett besitzt die Maße von einem halben auf einen Meter." Bill: "Quadratisch also!" ---- "Können wir nach globalen Katastrophen in dieser Gegend suchen?" (Louis Carter) ---- „Bei der Festung in der Innenstadt ist auch schon klar, in welchem Stadtteil sie liegt: Bellevue!“ (Curtis) ---- NSC: „Hast Du das Geld in bar dabei?“ Tex Murphy: „Ja, und der Rest ist auf dem anderen Konto.“ ---- Tex: „Haben Sie Munition für diese Waffe?“ NSC: „Normal?“ Tex: „Beides.“ ---- NSC: „Wann sind Sie geboren?“ Bill: „20“ NSC: „Sind sie Schamane?“ Bill: „Nein, aber Indianer.“ ---- "Diese Wachstropfen am Boden: Führen die zum Schreibtisch hin oder vom Schreibtisch weg?" (Gregory Steward) ---- Gregory Steward: "Kein Boot zu sehen: Da draussen schwimmt eins!" ---- Spielleiter: "Weißt du, wo des Asch liegt?" Gregory: "Ja, im Zweiländerdreieck." ---- In Gefecht und höchster Not "Dem pust ma sei Auro kreuzwo no" (Gregory) ---- "Auf den Verdacht hin, dass es Zombies waren, habe ich die vierte Etage gesprengt..." (Rick Rubin) ---- Bzgl. Anne und Keith Stewards zahlreichen potentiellen Feinden: Curtis: "Waren die etwa genauso schießwütig wie du und haben deshalb mit halb England eine Blutfehde gehabt?" Gregory: "Die sind halt eben alle eifersüchtig auf unseren Stand." Spielleiter: "Euren Schießstand!" ---- "Das nennst Du haarig?! Du hast mich wohl noch nie duschen sehn!" (Bond) ---- Magie und Unheimliches "Ich glaube nicht an den Weihnachtsmann - Ich bin antireligiös." (Scrohn) ---- Gregory Steward über eine irritierende Entdeckung in Tir Na nOg: "Die Schweine klären ihr Abwasser!" ---- "Ich merk mir im Kopf, dass da geistig was net ganz stimmt." (Gregory Steward) ---- Spielleiter: "East End. Ihr fürchtet diese Bordelle. Die Orks haben zu gierig und zu tief gebohrt. Du weißt, was sie in der Dunkelheit des Stundenhotels erweckt haben. Brennen und Jucken, das Grauen." ---- Curtis: "Es könnte doch sein, dass es noch Geheimgänge gibt, die wir nicht entdeckt haben." Gregory: Zumindest keine, die wir gefunden haben. ---- Diverses und Deviantes Frage der auf einem Stuhl verschnürten Hausbesitzerin an den sich sehr zögerlich nähernden Jeron: NSC: "Wovor haben Sie eigentlich Angst?" Jeron: "Naja, Sie sind gefesselt." ---- "Ich bin ka Fee" (Jeron Fludor) ---- "Ich hab meinen linke Zeigefinger nicht im rechten Ohr stecken!" (Jeron Fludor) ---- "Ich brauche eine Akte über Jeffrey Carter, meinen Bruder - rein theoretisch" (Louis Carter) ---- "Mein werter Freund Hinten" (T.) ---- "Ich hol den(en) ein" runter!" (Tex Murphy) ---- "...und als Dieb will ich nachts - wenn schon" (Jeron Fludor) ---- "Geil! Ich bin der Dawn!" (Jeron Fludor) ---- Bond (nimmt das Telefon ab, als es klingelt): "Ja?" ... "Ja." ... "Ja." .... "Ja." ... "Ja." ... "Tschüß!" ---- Bond: "Ich mach jetzt mal schön da hin." ---- (Bei der Frage nach seiner Heimadresse auf dem Tir-Landratsamt) Gregory Steward: "Das weiß ich doch nicht!" ---- Tex springt freudig erregt in den Aufzug und stellt sich sogleich an das Bedienelement: "Dann mach ich den 'Callboy' von dem Lift!" ---- „Und wenn er aufmuckt, schieß ich mir den Sack weg!“ (Bill) ---- Hauptmann: „Nein, Sie waren der 'Faktor', den wir nicht berechnet haben...“ Gregory „Ja, des mach' ich auch net!“ ---- Rico: "In der Mitte jeder Steueroase liegt der Steuerpool." ---- "Ignifaxius?! Ich dachte, das is' eine 'Sie'!" (Aldor, der Rohir) ---- „Wann hab' ich das gesagt?!“ (Tex Murphy) ---- "Wegen Eurem Gelächter bin ich ganz desirritiert!" (Gregory Steward) ---- "Elfen bestehen ja hauptsächlich aus Ohren." (Vanessa Ritter) ---- ... Kategorie:Gameplay Kategorie:Charaktere